Green Card
by SKRowling
Summary: What if TOri Was Mexican... not Puertorican, What if... she could only stay in this country for a little while? What if she met the love of her life and didn't even know it. Jade is a star with a secret, and only Tori knows it. COmplicated totally Jori story I don't even think there will be other characters... well maybe... Disclaimer: I do not OWN VIctorious, never will. R:T/M
1. Chapter 1

** THis is what Reading too much does to me... I get inspired you guys are my Muses! ANyway I hope you like this.. there is plenty of Spanish in this, but you can use context cues to pick up on what she is saying plus I practically repeat it in english in the action description so you will be fine. SO some little Birdie Nominated me for a Topaz Award for Author of the year. Super Honored never thought I 'd ever be recognized for anything that I enjoy so thoroughly. SO guys GO vote for your favorite... I voted for mine... and it wasn't me! (I hit the wrong divit LOL) Enjoy the beginning of this Fic. More to come and once I finish some really pressing chapters I will try to work my way back to the older stories I promise. Dont' be shy to tell me what you think!-S.K.**

* * *

**Green Card**

* * *

**-1-**

**-Victoria-**

"No, Daniel! No!" my novio Daniel, he cant take no for an answer.

"Que no me amas?" he asks me if I love him, of course I do but he's hurting me.

"Que no estoy lista Danny!" I tell him I'm not ready for this, as I push him off of me. Daniel is used to getting what he wants. He's spoiled and rich. He lives in San Diego. He's just slumming it here in Tijuana with a barrio girl.

"Victoria, yo te quiero, y no se cuando vuelvo porfavor." He's begging… maybe he does need me. Maybe, I am special. He says he doesn't know when he will be back. I met him at my birthday last month when my abuela took me to see my Tia Holly and her daughter Trina. But hen they moved and I havn't seen him. Until he came down.

"Pero Daniel, no puedo!" I can't! I tell him. This makes him mad and he hit me hard across the face.

"ya no voy a perder mas tiempo esquincla." He'd lost all tolerance, and he was not wasting anymore time. My head spins as I feel him tug at my panties, the more I struggle the harder he hits me. Finally I give up and I just let him do what he will. I just concentrate on the way the car moves, imagining myself on a boat at sea. It didn't take long before I feel the lukewarm gush fill me, his sweaty body stiffen over mine and his hot breath bathe the skin on my neck.

Then he dumped me unceremoniously on the streets near my barrio. I didn't cry all this time. I am numb and the destruction of my being hasn't manifested. I limp home and go into my house with my abuelita. She is asleep in our room. I go straight to the bathroom and scrub Daniel off of me, and as I clean, I was away the numbness and am left with all the pain, and I cry.

"no puede ser…" This can't be happening to me. I am on my knees, worshiping a porcelain god. "Hay Diosito… que le digo a la abuela?" I know what happened, what Daniel did to me but how do I tell my Grandmother?

I get up and walk out of the bathroom, it has been weeks since that night, though it haunts my dreams every night. Abuela is eying me from her chair. She says nothing. She just watches me and instinctively I know that she knows. Calmly she gets up from her chair and walks over to me. Raises her hand and slaps me just like Daniel. "desgraciada. Igual a tu madre! Te me largas de esta casa!" a disgrace? Just like my mother? Leave the house?"

"Pero Abue—" I began to protest.

"Agarra tus cosas y vete, no estoy aqui para quidar muchachos." I wasn't planning on her to raise my child? I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this!

I run to our room and grab as much as I can. I grab a bear full of money I have been stashing. Then I run, I run till I could run no more. I pull out my border pass, it is only good for a month's stay. I don't know where my Tia lives, but I'd find her, she'd help me I know she would. California, that's where I'd be.

I am seventeen but my border pass has the wrong birthdate on it. It says I am eighteen they printed the wrong year. I can cross the border by myself, but I have to see how I can find Tia Holly and Trina. I pass into San Diego no problem but I have little money, and no place to stay. Daniel lives in San Diego, but I never want to see that prick again.

Its getting late and I don't know where I can go. I go into a Jet brew and sit. I have enough pesos to exchange so that I can buy a coffee and scone, so I do that and nurse it until I can't stay there anymore. I have to make money. Hay Diosito ayudame. Please help me God.

**-Jade-**

"MOM!" I say as I follow her through the mall of the Americas. I hate San Diego.

"Jade, I love buying this stuff, it's almost like duty free shopping." She says as she herds me to the Prada store.

I groan and adjust my sun glasses. I step into the store only because even though is almost closing time, the town center was packed and the last thing I need is to be recognized. Sure, I'm not the A list in the least, but I get recognized and soon I will be A list. Because My stupid Nickelodeon show has been canceled, and I'm eighteen and can do grown up shows now.

I sigh and just stare out of the window. A girl is walking the sidewalk and eyeing the people with bags of things, she stops them and asks them a question. Many say no. I bet she is asking them for a hand out. Too bad, the rich are stingy. There is no way they are gonna give a drunk or a possible illegal any money. She doesn't look drunk. But she looks white, even though she is tan. She could pass for Mexican.

"You ready to go?" I ask my mom. I want to see if she will come up to us, I want to know what she is asking for.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want a bag?" Mom asks.

"I have a bag, the one you are buying is with my money. So it's mine." I answer seriously and open the door heading in the girls direction but making sure I look unconcerned.

"Excuse me?" She says as we pass by. Her English is accented, but she talks like a Mexican American. I stop to look at her. "I was wondering if I could help you with your bags for a little change? I need to catch a bus to LA and I lost my wallet."

"NO thanks young lady." Mom said continuing on to the car.

"Mierda!" she says with a sigh. I stay rooted on my spot and watch her berate herself in Spanish.

"Jade are you coming?" Mom says finally realizing that I am not at her side.

"Hold your horses." I say to her, ten I walk to the girl. "You know if you told people your name, it would make them think that you work here and you wouldn't have to give them your life story."

The girl looks at me and smiles. "That's a good Idea, I hadn't thought of that. I'm just getting kind of nervous, cause it's dark."

"You want a Job?" I ask. She lights up but tries to stay reserved.

"What is it?" She says skeptically.

"Kind of what you are offering… but in LA." I say steering her to our car. "What's Your name?"

"Victoria Vega." She says. "My Aunt and cousin who live here in the states call me Tori."

"You are from Mexico? Are you legal."

"I have a visa!" She says defensively.

"So you aren't illegal yet is what you're telling me." I say with a chuckle. "Works for me, I'll pay cash."

"Jade…" She says and I wonder how she knows my name, an I not incognito enough. "Your mom called you that." I nodded in understanding. "What will I be doing?"

"Whatever I ask you to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**-Victoria-**

Quiero vomitar… I am so sick to my stomach right now. But I'm sitting in this stupid car with Jade fucking West. I love her show. Those glasses didn't hide anything. I knew it was her, the moment her momager said her name.

"So, where does this Aunt of yours live Victoria?" Jade's mom asks.

"I don't know exactly." I say fighting a wave of nausea and apprehension.

"Where were you going to stay until you found her? her mom asks.

"I don't know, I just figured a hotel—"

"stay at the guest house, work for food and boarding." Jade says.

"Jade, that's slavery." her mom intones.

"I'll give her money too." I look at Jade and hold my head.

there is one more hour left to this torture, but at least I have a place to stay and I wasn't about to let my new boss know I was sick.

"When do I start?" I ask

"Right now… Here, look at my twitter and answer some questions for me." Jade says handing me her phone.

Mierda, I have never had a phone, let alone a pearphone. "I don't… wouldn't it be easier if you answer? I don't know you that well."

"Oh… My name is Jade west. I am one of the leads In a Nickelodeon show Ditz and Goth. Have you heard of it?" I can't speak and she takes that as a no. well maybe she won't make me work right now. "Do they not play my show in Mexico?" she asks. She is a smug little bitch I should let her suffer but no. She's bound to find out. Goth is my favorite character on the show, and I have a kind of girl crush on her and if I wasn't so ill right now, I'd be fangirling over her.

"I live in Tijuana. I get all of the American channels." I said, "Not that my Abuela had cable or anything, but somehow we have managed to get Nickelodeon."

"Okay, so you aren't a fan… good to know." She says closing her eyes and taking the phone from my hand. "I'll do it." I sighed in relief and leaned back in the chair.

An hour passed before I hear her voice again. "I take it you don't have a cell.

"No." I say as her mother turned into a residential area. And then it hit me, I was going to live in Jade West's house. Dios mio.

"We'll get you all set up tomorrow." Jade say as her mother pulled into the driveway. We get out of her car and she leads me around the house to a little house behind her pool. It is the size of our little house in the barrio in TJ. Now I think I'll try to keep this Job for as long as possible even if I find my Tia. Because lets face it. She isn't going to want a freeloading pregnant teenager in her home.

She opened the door to the guest house and it was simply decorated, simple but in truth the house had so many windows it should have been made of glass. But it had a great room living room eating nook and kitchen in one room. Then the more private corners of the house is a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Just rest tonight, we'll start tomorrow, I have to be on set at seven."

I nodded and put my bags down on the floor by the couch. Suddenly I felt so tired. Jade took the key off of the ring and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"This is to this guest house. Be at my car at 6 with a coffee large black two sugars."

I nodded and looked at the clock on the dvd player. It was almost midnight. I sighed and headed to the bedroom and tried to figure out how I would be up by five thirty and ready to help that girl out so that she would want to keep me.

I saw the old alarm clock sitting on the night stand next to the bed and set it for five thirty, then I just lay there and went to sleep.

**-Jade-**

What the hell was I thinking bringing this girl to my house. She could be a felon for all I know. I left her in the guest house. But I didn't give her a key to the house. At least not yet.

Who am I kidding, I know exactly why… It's the pretty face and the pretty ass that had me. There are things that you have to hide when you are a child star. I won't have to much longer, because there are only seven more episodes to tape and after they all air, then I am free to be me.

Victoria is so hot. Fuck. I really hoped I was over this. I mean I went on that stupid retreat, and have been careful not to be around anyone like that. Ever since I found out I was Gay, or at least Bi I have been trying to make my tastes align with my image.

Beck is just a beard. He knows it too, but he can't just be my tag along forever. He needs a companion that will suit him. Actually, Victoria probably would. She's just as hot as he is.

The next morning she is standing there at my car. Coffee in hand from Jet brew. "Did you walk all the way to Jet brew?" I ask.

"No, they deliver." She answers. I am not sure if it is sarcasm or if she is telling the truth.

I rolled my eyes and took it from her. We slipped into the car and I drove us to the studio. Once we got there, Beck was there. "Hey babe," he said and kissed my cheek as I walked on past him.

"Yeah, Hey." I said. "She doesn't count." I mumbled moving past him into my dressing room. He followed me in, and I turned to look at Victoria who sood there fascinated by Beck. "This is … "

"Beck Oliver… yeah the Goths boyfriend." Well I guess I could make her kiss my ass to make up for the fact that she likes my fake boyfriend more than me.

He smiled that stupid panty wetting smile at her and said, "you are?"

"Tori." She said, but she recoiled a little.

I raised a brow. "Tori here's my new assistant."

"You don't need an assistant, you aren't that busy." He stated.

"Well…" I looked at tori, then back at him and realized that if I was remotely interested in guys, Beck would be just my type. "Tori needed a job so I made one."

He looked at me and caught on to my crush and let go of her hand. "I hope she works out."

I shrugged. "Until her visa runs out."

"Ms. West." Tori finally interrupted. "I want a green card."

"Whatever."

"no, Jade, she is gonna need a sponsor." Beck said. "Easiest way is for he to get family to do it."

"I guess you better find your aunt." I said and she nodded.

"Or she could get married." Beck continued.

I cringed. "You want to do it?"

"I can't. I only have a green card, I need to be a citizen." Beck answered

I'd rather see her go back than in the arms of someone other than Beck. I'd feel like a pimp. "I guess, we'll hope for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So finally I update this... Im hitting my stride we are getting to the meat of the story I hope you like this. Any way, remember to check out the CVA's nominate your favorites, maybe I make the cut... what do you think? www . /topic/142615/98631432/1/Nominations-Are-Now-Open Later- S.K.**

* * *

**3**

**-Tori-**

* * *

Beck and Jade were not together… not really. That was clear from that initial interaction. During a Long break she and her co-star Cat, aka The Ditz took me to the mall and bought me a pearphone.

I spent the rest of that afternoon getting Jade coffee and getting to know my stupid phone. Well that was between running in and out of the bathroom to hurl. Part of the after noon, I began recording the behind the scenes antics Jade and Cat got into. Then Andre, the token black guy of the show walked up to me with a smile. "Hey, I'm Andre."

He looked me over with a hungry expression that made my entire body flush when I shook his hand. "Tori." I said dropping the phone.

"Nice to meet you." He said and kind of stroked the back of my hand. I liked this guy, he was cool. So I smiled. I didn't usually go for the black dudes, there weren't that many in Tijuana. But the guys in Veracruz were kinda hot.

"ANDRE!" Jade barked from the other side of the room. I jumped and looked over as she charged over to us. She grabbed Andre's hand and pulled it away from mine then went to talk to him in private.

"Well Damn…" Cat said turning around and facing her boyfriend who had come to visit on the set and hugged him.

"What's her problem?" Cat's Boyfriend Robbie asked.

"She's just… you know how Jade is." Beck said they all nodded Yeah and walked away from me. I looked back at toward my boss. Andre was Cowering a little. Kind of wanting to keep his cool. He looked at me, waved and walked away.

"Victoria lets go!" She barked. I followed her once we were in her car she let loose a barrage of insults that had me nauseous and angry. But like a good little slave I kept my mouth shut. I was on a mission. And if I had to put up with a little verbal abuse for my baby… so be it.

I didn't get to look for my Tia. Jade gave me so busy that my Visitor's Visa came and went and I was in the country illegally. One morning, I sat in Jade's Car one morning. She was going to be late it was the filming of the final episode. I sighed and stretched while I waited. She doesn't think that I know, but she doesn't trust me to get a house Key.

I put my hand on my belly, I was beginning to show. And I had no clothes that fit anymore. "You're getting Fat." Jade said as she opened her car door and sat in the driver seat.

"God morning Miss West." I said handing her her coffee.

She pulled out of the driveway and drove on in silence for a while. I had to figure out how I was gonna bring up the possibility of her sponsoring me for my green card. "Um... Jade?"

"What?" she said the tension ever present in her shoulders.

"Would you like me to schedule you a message for today?" I asked. She visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Please do."

I picked up my pearphone and made it a point not to ask her again this week. Maybe next week.

* * *

**-Jade-**

* * *

I have to let her go… I don't have a job anymore I can't pay her. I don't want her to go. This sucked. My show was over and she would have to go find her aunt and cousin.

"Shit!" I said tossing my script down on the counter. I hated my life right then. Little did I know that it was about to get worse.

"Jade! Jade open the door." Beck said it was a panicked knock so I went to open the door quickly.

"what's up?" I asked.

"INS have Tori." He said. I ran out of my trailer and headed straight toward the two men that were taking her.

"NO! I can't!" Tori said crying. "I want to find my Aunt! She is all I have left."

"Wait!" I screamed coming to a skid in front of them and wrapping my arms protectively around Tori. "Why are you taking her."

"Her visa expired two months ago. Is she under your Employ?" the man asked.

I looked around and my mom was shaking her head emphatically. "She… she's my fiancée." I said. I knew that this would be the thing that would be all over thepapers. Nickelodeon star comes out and is marrying Mexican Lolita. But I couldn't let them take her away.

They let Tori go, her hands were still tied behind her back and she stiffened as I held her close. I had to sell this to them. So I began to kiss her neck and side of her face. she shuddered against me. "Your Fiancee?"

The two INS agents looked around at everyone else. They didn't look surprised. "You finally asked her?" Cat asked putting on her Ditz act.

I looked at tori's face she blushed and smiled at me as if she couldn't believe I had done it. She is a good actress. "She did now…" she mumbled.

"Will you?" I asked, then she nodded and leaned forward and kissed me. Holy shit. She is so good at it. Never mind that she actually looked like she hated me this morning. "Please let her go, please let her stay."

They sighed and untied her hands. And Tori wrapped herself around me and kissed me again putting a little more heat into it.. she pulled me so closely to her that I could feel the hardness of her stomach against mine and I wet a little bit. "We need to do a little bit of questioning"

We pulled apart and I tried to stand without her fully failing. Beck caught me from behind. "Okay, Please don't let others know, Jade wasn't ready to come out just yet." She stated.

"These things are confidential. If you will señorita." The officer said and they headed toward my dressing room for questioning.

"She is a freaking good actress." Beck mumbled behind me.

"And a hell of a kisser." I mumbled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty here is an update. enjoy my friends- S.K.**

* * *

**4**

**-Tori-**

* * *

"Were you planning on staying in the United States?" The interrogator started off.

"Well no… but I was afraid to ask Jade to sponsor me, I didn't want her to think…" I trailed off. Yes I had been afraid to ask Jade, because I didn't want her to fire me before I got a chance to talk to my aunt. I allowed him to make up his own mind on the reason why I didn't ask Jade.

"It is rather convenient that she asked you to marry her."

"Well I've only been here for three months… I guess she panicked." I answered.

"So you are not dating." He asserted.

"Oh, we are… I just… didn't think we would be getting married so soon." I lied through my teeth

"So we are going to conduct a series of questions, then see if your answers match." He said. "Where did the two of you meet?"

"The America's Outlet Mall." I answered the truth.

"Was it love at first sight?" He asked.

"Um… not for me, but she was really nice to me."

"When you started dating, where was your first date?" He asked. What would she say? I want to use something so close to the truth that I know she will answer the same.

"We stay in a lot. Jade is famous and hadn't come out to the world. So we just watched movies at her house as friends really, then one day she kissed me." I said.

He wrote it down and nodded. Then he continued asking inane questions then he said. "What about Sex?"

"What about it?" I asked in shock.

"Do you have it how often?"

"I don't…. I can't"

"It's yes or no… do you have it?" He asked.

"No." I said and I could feel my face redden. I couldn't even imagine doing that with Jade, or any other girl, but I tried not to look utterly disgusted by the idea.

"Are you even a lesbian? I should say that the rules of the marriage immigration laws are just a tiny bit stricter than they used to be."

"I am not a lesbian." I said. "I am bisexual… Actually I just got out of a relationship before dating Jade." I figured I'd be frank about it just in case he came out after all this stuff was out and try to ruin Jade's life and get me kicked out.

"You were?" He asked.

I nodded. "I haven't told Jade, but I didn't want her to get blindsided. I love Jade… I know my jerk ex boyfriend will try something to hurt us both."

"Did you sleep with that boyfriend?"

"Why do you need to know?" I asked, my arms wrapping around my middle protectively.

The guy looked at my hands then at my face and nodded as if he understood why I hadn't told my new girlfriend about my old boyfriend. "I think you need to talk to her about that man that might try to ruin her soon."

I sighed and nodded. He stood and headed out of the room with the answers to his questions.

I just knew that this interview was a little off, and I prayed that Jade's improvised answers would allow me to stay with her.

* * *

-Jade-

* * *

I paced outside the room where they had taken Tori. I caught a glimpse of her as the idiot agent came out of the room with his stupid notebook. I stopped as he approached me. "Miss West, a word please?"

I nodded and followed him into another room. He pulled a chair out for me and I sat. "Thanks."

"My daughter is a big fan of Goth and Ditz." He started.

"Thanks." I said again wanting this to begin already.

"So we have a few questions for you Miss West. I know how delicate this is with the public and coming out. Know that what we speak about here will remain private." I nodded. "Also if we find these claims to be fraudulent, you could be sentenced to a few years in federal prison."

I swallowed hard and bit my lip. "But … okay."

"Listen I am convinced the two of you are telling the truth so I wouldn't worry about it just answer truthfully. How did the two of you meet?"

"At that Big outlet mall in San Diego." I said figuring the truth was the best answer to this question.

"Was it love at first sight?" He asked and I blushed my god, was it ever.

"Yes… Yes for me… though I don't think Victoria liked me much in the beginning. She was so hot, and she was standing there her hair wind swept." I blinked and I was back from La-La land. "Well… yeah."

The dude smiled and wrote something in his notebook. "Where was your first date?"

"My living room I think," I said. Tori and I spent a lot of time in my office. I would put her to work and then I'd stare at her while I was pretending to watch a movie. "We don't get out much."

He asked me about her family and I told him about Tori's Aunt and Cousin, and how she had been trying to find them. "Are they illegal too?" He asked

"I don't think so, She wanted to go to them so that they could sponsor her."

He continued on in this line of questioning and I answered as best as I could. "How about Sex?" He asked.

"No." I answered I know I suppose it came out harsh. "I—we're taking it slow." I stated.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Yes."

I got out of that room and went straight to my mom to hug her. "How did it go?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just hope whatever it is that I told them doesn't get her into trouble."

Just as I said that, Tori came out of the room they were holding her in. She threw her arms around me and clung to me tightly. "I'm staying, I'm staying." She was saying under her breath as we held each other. My heart leapt as I came to the realization. Now I have to marry her.

I kissed her cheek and looked her in the eye. I ran fingers through her hair and gave her a peck in the lips. "We have a wedding to plan."

She started to laugh and nodded. She turned to the guy as she held my hand. "I'll talk to her I promise." She said to the man and pulled me out of the building. My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

It was beck reminding me it was almost time for taping. "Baby I have to get back on set. Come on let's go." I said.

She smiled and ran outside with me and as soon as we were out of range of the officers she dropped my hand as if it were a hot potato and headed toward the back door of my car. I fought an urge to scream. She dropped character.

"You're moving into my house tonight." I said as I pulled off. I looked at my mother as she scoffed.

"You can't possibly…" Mom said.

"Well then I am moving into the guest house… it's more private that way anyway." I stated.

"Jade…"

"She's right Mrs. West, at least this way we will still be a bit under your thumb…"Tori said.

"You're helping me move my bed though, I am not sleeping on that thing you sleep on." I stated.

"No." Tori stated. I looked in the rearview, and she stared out of the window.

"No?"

"I… can't. Jade… The reason I am looking for my Aunt, is because my grandmother didn't want me anymore."

"Because you are lazy?"

"Because of my baby." I hit the brakes and turned in my seat.

"You're pregnant?" What? "I'm not marrying you. Forget it… "

"Jade…" Mom started.

"No mom she kept that from me… what an idiot I will look if…"

"Jade," Mom stated loudly. "Drive!"

I started driving. "She is fucking pregnant? Jesus, I'm dodging this bullet."

"You can't change your mind JADE!" Mom said.

"Why the fuck not? I asked parking in the parking lot.

"You will go to Jail! You said you loved her…" Mom answered. I sat in my seat for a while not moving. "You have to go in, they are about to close the barn door."

I got out of the car and looked back at Tori. I looked at her from her head down to her belly that I just realize that little bump she had was actually a baby. Then I looked at her hand dangling beside it and I took it pulling her with me. "This will be the roll of your life. Play it well."

She let out a breath I bet she didn't know she was holding and followed me into the studio.


End file.
